


гармония

by lisaenemy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Writers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisaenemy/pseuds/lisaenemy
Summary: а самое главное можно найти всего в одном человеке.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 1





	гармония

В идеале пальцы должны порхать над клавиатурой, а мысли цепляться одна за другую, выстраиваясь в стройный ряд, но на деле же выходит, что Чангюн коллекционирует кружки из-под кофе на столе, стучит костяшками по месту рядом с тачпадом, а курсор раздражающе моргает в документе, где написана только пара фраз.

– Да что такое-то? – Чангюн цепляется за свои волосы, тянет их и пытается сформулировать хоть что-нибудь.

Никогда раньше таких сложностей с написанием не было. Он искренне любит создавать свои вселенные, продумывать персонажей, давать им мотивацию и вести читателя от страницы к странице, раскрывая секреты истории и погружая в новые миры. Сейчас на повестке дня стоит любимый стимпанк, придуманы все сюжетные ходы и даже продуман конец, но вот слова никак не хотят ложиться ни на бумагу, ни на клавиатуру. 

После седьмой кружки кофе за день, которая вообще-то уже и не кружка, а стакан, Чангюн решает, что всё, это конец. Крах всей его писательской карьеры. Он так и останется местным автором интернет-рассказов и одной книги, не ставшей популярной за рубежом. Его не будут приглашать в телевизионные передачи и на конференции, не будут брать автографы, он никогда не прочитает в каком-нибудь престижном университете Америки лекцию будущим филологам. И, что самое главное, он никогда больше ничего не создаст. Все его уже выдуманные, но не облечённые в форму персонажи так и останутся лишь его воображением, осуждающе смотрящим откуда-то из глубин его мозга. Чангюн думает, что ему уже больно думать, поэтому хватает свой телефон и начинает прокручивать свою ленту. Возможно, милые котики и спокойные инди-песни от неизвестных исполнителей – это то, что ему сейчас нужно. 

Однако не успевает он найти котиков, как натыкается на что-то, что привлекает его внимание сильнее. Минхёк, решивший, что он великий фотограф, снова выложил кучу фотографий, и на одной из них Кихён, выглядящий так безмерно уютно в своей вечной серой кофте. Чангюн еле слышно стонет, ловя себя на мысли, что за все эти дни, когда он забаррикадировался от внешнего мира в попытках написать новую книгу, он сильно соскучился, и теперь смотрит на снимок, вглядываясь во все детали: стол, как обычно, завален всеразличными игрушками для собак, что показывает, что в том приюте, в котором Кихён и Минхёк работают, действительно любят животных; в руках Кихёна какие-то бумаги, вероятно, какого-нибудь щенка решили забрать, и он собирает все документы; на щеке крошки, оставшиеся от бутерброда с обеда. Чангюн чувствует огромную любовь просто смотря на этот кадр, что сам не замечает, как открывает сообщения, чтобы набрать "что делаешь сегодня вечером", забыть поставить вопросительный знак и звучать, наверное, отвратительно. Но ответное "везу тебе еду, разумеется" заставляет его сердце трепетать и наполняться приятным теплом вдохновения.

Буквы сами собой складываются в слова и предложения, и Чангюн чувствует себя удовлетворённым, когда понимает, что почти не задумывается над формулировками. Персонажи сами строят логичные и нужные диалоги, антагонист имеет вразумительную предысторию, а протагонист не занимается всякой чушью. Знаки препинания исчезают, потому что нет времени, вот совсем нет времени, нужно написать больше, некогда размениваться на точки и тире. Метафоры зато красочные и к месту, что Чангюн даже задумывается, а как он вообще написал первую книгу, если ещё не был знаком с Кихёном.

Они познакомились, когда он уже вёл переговоры с издательством и шлифовал главы, придавая им пусть и не идеальный, с точки зрения Чангюна из настоящего, вид, но вполне сносный для Чангюна из прошлого. И так как тогда он был свободен от вечного сидения за компьютером, то сразу откликнулся на просьбу своего друга Хёну помочь найти ему собаку для его мамы. Так что он оказался на пороге того самого приюта с сомнительным набором характеристик – большой, скорее рыжий, чем нет, пёс, с добрыми глазами и коротким, но подвижным хвостом – для выбора питомца и столкнулся там с парнем, который ярко улыбался и тряс миской с кормом в воздухе, призывая животных к еде. Чангюн тогда завис и по чисто писательской привычке, выработанной днями, проведёнными за клавиатурой, стал искать эпитеты для описания этого человека, так что да, первое впечатление он произвёл крайне плохое. Но потом всучил бумажку со списком работнику приюта и услышал мелодичное "Минхёк! Чаки нашёл дом!". Сейчас же Кихён любит называть эту историю "той самой, в которой два самых милых на свете щенка наконец-то обрели долгожданный покой", уворачиваться от шутливых подзатыльников и смеяться. 

– Если я увижу больше трёх кружек на твоём столе, я тебя уничтожу! – слышится из прихожей, и Чангюн понимает, что увлёкся своим любимым делом так сильно, что даже не заметил того адского скрипа, который производит его дверь. – У тебя есть шанс сохранить документ и выскочить в окно!

Чангюн смотрит на девять кружек и два стакана и понимает, что нет, шанса у него никакого, так что он сохраняется и со смиренным видом поворачивается к двери, ожидая своей участи. Участь же оказывается совсем не такой плохой, как ожидалось, наоборот, даже весьма хорошей: Кихён резко влетает в комнату, окидывает взглядом стол, кричит "ты побил свой рекорд" и плюхается на тот же стул, на котором сидит Чангюн, отчего старенький предмет мебели жалко откатывается к стене и стонет. 

– Как успехи? – Кихён обхватывает руками чужую шею и не оборачивается в сторону компьютера, хоть файл с книгой всё ещё открыт. Он никогда не лезет в черновики, наброски или уже готовые вещи, если только Чангюн сам их не даёт, и для последнего это значит так много, что после каждого подобного раза хочется звонить маме и позорно ныть о том, что "ну какой же он хороший!".

– Ингрид нашла альтернативный источник энергии, а Этерхард подорвал завод боеприпасов, – Чангюн рассказывает ещё и ещё, и Кихён слушает, хоть и понятия не имеет ни о сюжете, ни о персонажах, но всё равно слушает и кивает, и выглядит при этом заворожённым. Он влюблён в миры, созданные Чангюном, почти так же сильно, как он влюблён в самого Чангюна. 

– Эй, стой, остановись, – Кихён мягко останавливает повествование, когда увлёкшийся писатель начинает путаться в своих словах, встаёт, давит на бёдра, которые сам только что придавливал к стулу, и после нескольких почти массажных движений тянет Чангюна на кухню. – Смотри, это еда, она нужна, чтобы организм хорошо функционировал. 

Чангюн закатывает глаза, показательно дуется, но сразу же оттаивает, когда ему в руки суют пачку дорогущего зернового кофе. 

– Вау, – он разглядывает яркую этикетку и поверить не может, что это чудо находится в его квартирке. – То есть, ничего себе.

– Дамы и господа, – Кихён смотрит куда-то в сторону, поправляет волосы и улыбается так, словно в стене и правда появилась камера. – Только что на ваших глазах великий писатель продемонстрировал свой активный словарный запас.

– Не такой уж я и великий, – Чангюн насупливается из-за прозвучавшего комментария, прижимает к себе кофе и раскачивает его из стороны в сторону, совсем как ребёнка. 

– Это пока, – хмыкает Кихён, занятый расстановкой купленных продуктов по местам.

И это выглядит так невероятно правильно, что Чангюн даже на мгновение закрывает глаза и щипает себя, потому что ну вдруг сон, но нет, Кихён вот он, живой и настоящий, на его кухне, что-то бубнит себе под нос, вырывает из рук пакет, чтобы сварить уже наконец этот напиток. И ведь подобное происходило уже десятки раз: Чангюн что-то пишет, пьёт только растворимый кофе, совершенно забывает, что своё тело надо кормить, а потом на пороге дома появляется Кихён с пакетами, набитыми едой, начинает суетиться, что-то готовить, наполнять это место теплом и уютом, и, кажется, что вот больше ничего не нужно, всё, что необходимо, есть в этом моменте. Поэтому Чангюн особо не задумывается, когда подходит сзади, обнимает Кихёна со спины, утыкается носом в шею и спрашивает тихое:

– Давай съедемся? 

Кихён замирает в его руках всего лишь на секунду, после поворачивается, целует Чангюна в щеку и возвращается к помешиванию кофе в турке. 

– Давай.


End file.
